Killer Bow
The Killer Bow , also known as Archer Bow, CrossBow and Archer, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is often a low to mid-ranked weapon and usually has a chance to inflict instant death whenever the user attacks with it. It is a weapon that is often used by Hunters and Rangers. Appearances Final Fantasy II The Killer Bow is a dummied weapon never meant to make it into the game, but it can be acquired with a cheating device. Starting in Dawn of Souls, the developers went so far as to reference the weapon's dummy status in its item description. It should be noted that there is no animation associated with the Killer Bow, so the equipped character will simply attack the enemy with their fist. Final Fantasy III The Killer Bow is a low-ranked weapon and is usable by several job classes, including Black Mages. It has an Attack of 18, can be bought in Canaan for 4000 gil in the 3D remake (2000 gil in the NES version) and found in Dwarven Hollows and Castle Argus. Final Fantasy IV The Killer Bow (originally called Archer) is a mid-ranked bow that can be used by Paladin Cecil, Rosa, Palom, and Porom. It can be bought for 3,000 gil at Tomra and Cave of Eblan, and found in the Tower of Babil. It has an Attack of 23 and 1 Accuracy. In the Easy Type version, it was renamed to Deadly Bow. Its hit rate was increased to 60%. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Killer Bow can be equipped by Cecil, Rydia, Rosa, Palom, Porom, and Cid. It can be found within the Feymarch and Tower of Babil. The bow has an attack power of 23 and a accuracy of 1, also has an increase chance of inflicting a Critical Hit. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Killer Bow is a bow that provides 40 Attack and 25% Accuracy, as well as +5 Strength. It can be bought for 3,000 gil in Baron (as Kain) and found in Edge's Challenge Dungeon, Palom's Challenge Dungeon, Porom's Challenge Dungeon. Final Fantasy V The Killer Bow (originally known as CrossBow) is a high-ranked bow that can be bought in Quelb for 5,000 gil or stolen from Ghidra. It has an Attack of 49 and has a 8% chance of inflicting instant death on enemies, though the status is ineffective on Heavy-type enemies. Final Fantasy XI The Killer Bow is the base version of the Ranger's Mythic Weapon, Gastraphetes, found within Nyzul Isle. It can be used to obtain the weapon skill Trueflight. Final Fantasy XII }} In the original version, the Killer Bow is a mid-ranked bow that has an Attack of 39. Bows are among the slowest weapons with 2.96s charge, and 1.4s action time. Killer Bow requires 30 LP to use, and can be bought for 2,000 gil in Rabanastre. There is also a chance for it to be a treasure in the Lhusu Mines. In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 36 Attack, 36 CT, 5% critical rate and requires the Bows 3 license for 35 LP. It can be bought in Rabanastre, Bhujerba, Dalmasca Westersand, Nam-Yensa Sandsea, Tomb of Raithwall, and Balfonheim Port for 2,500 gil, found as a treasure in Ogir-Yensa Sandsea (Platform 1 - Refinery), and from Supinelu in Jahara if the player sold the Jaya Stick. It can also be stolen (55%) from Imdugud in Trial Mode Stage 8. It can be equipped by the Archer class. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Killer Bow is a low-ranked bow for Selkie that grants 32 Attack and can be bought for 350 gil. Bravely Default Killer Bow is a bow that provides 66 P.ATK, 95 Aim, and has a 25% chance to cause Death. It can be bought in Eternia for 14000 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Killer Bow is a bow that provides 73 P.ATK, 95 Aim, and deals 50% more damage to undead. It can be bought in Sagitta Village for 6375 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Killer Bow grants +8 to Attack. It can be equipped by Ranger. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Killer Bow is a Bow obtained by defeating Brachiosaur in the Farplane. It provides 60 ATK, is Dark-elemental, gives +50% physical damage against Birds, Bugs, and Plants, +70% accuracy, has a 125-175% damage range, and requires both hands to wield. Gallery Killer Bow FFIII Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy III. FFIII NES Killer Bow.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Killer Bow.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-KillerBow.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4-KillerBow-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Killer Bow and Arrows.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Killerbow.jpg|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Silver Bow - FF5.png|Killer Bow in Final Fantasy V. RoF Killer Bow.PNG|''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. BD Killer Bow.png|Bravely Default. Killer_BowBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer'' FFD Killer Bow.png|''Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Killer Bow Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Killer Bow R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFIII. FFAB Killer Bow R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFIII. FFAB Killer Bow SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFV. FFAB Killer Bow SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFV. FFAB Killer Bow FFIV SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIV. FFAB Killer Bow FFIV SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIV. Killer Bow ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Killer Bow FFV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Killer Bow FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFBE Killer Bow.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Bows